


Cuddle Time

by EmbertheAngel



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbertheAngel/pseuds/EmbertheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom gets curious and wants to try something new. What could it be? I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

            The band house was empty, except for two today and one of them had an idea. The people whom are being mentioned are a fox and a leopard. Their names are Yaiba and Rom the one with the idea, happened to be Rom, the leopard. He looked over to his companion Yaiba who was reading a book that he found interesting. Rom’s eyes scanned the area that was his objective. Yaiba’s tail swished from side to side and Rom’s eyes followed it, but his eyes moved on their way to his butt.

            He grinned then cleared his throat hoping to get Yaiba’s attention. Yaiba’s ears twitched, but he did not look away from his book. “Rom are you okay?”

            “Yes I’m fine. How’s the book going?” Rom said while leaning to look at Yaiba’s book, but YAba closed it and turned in the direction Rom was coming. His elbow held him and he looked Rom in the eyes.

            “It’s just another book about a foreign country’s history. It’s quite interesting, but not something you would be interested in. The government there had many smart ideas that I think some people can pick up on. Like the way that they traded or the way they punished people. It’s quite amazing and not only that their currency was pretty strong for many years, hence-!” Yaiba said excitedly, but was cut off when Rom leaned in and kissed him, his tongue dancing with Rom’s. His ears folded back on his head in slight disappointment, but they perked up when on of Rom’s hands slid around his hip to his butt.  “Rom…what are you-“

            “I get it I get it. I got an idea, I’ll let you tell me the rest of the story only if you let me try something new on you.” Rom said smiling while stroking Yaiba’s face. Yaiba looked away and pouted, but had a red tint on his cheeks. He side glanced at Rom for him to continue. “Let me eat your ass.”

            “Huh?!” Yaiba exclaimed as he tried to sit up, but Rom’s hand held on to his butt and the other held his arm.

            “As I said, let me eat your butt. We never tried that and I just want to see how it is.” Rom said while stroking his thumb up and down the fox’s arm. “So what do you say?”

            Yaiba sighed and sat up to look at him with a concerned look, but sighed, pushing Rom away. “I will have to bathe first if you plan on doing that…” He said as he strutted away. But then he turned to Rom and smiled at him. “You ask for weird things, but it’s not the weirdest thing I heard.” Rom shrugged and sat down, getting up himself and going to another bathroom to also shower, even though he was tempted to follow Yaiba, he’d probably be stopped.

 

* * *

 

            After the shower, Yaiba looked at himself in the mirror then noticed he was nervous. Not only was he nervous he was actually excited. He’s wanted to try this out for a while, but didn’t know how to ask Rom. He bit his lip in thought, but then stopped himself. He inhaled then exhaled and walked out with his bathrobe on. He saw Ron sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. Even though Rom showed off his muscles, Yaiba could not get enough of them. He walked over to him while twiddling his fingers. Rom looked up at him and saw how nervous he was. He held Yaiba’s hands and stroked the top of them with his thumbs.

            “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” He said softly, but then Yaiba leaned in quickly and then began kissing him, making Rom fall back on the bed. They kissed for a good few minutes then Rom pulled away rolling over to where Yaiba was on bottom. The foreplay continued with Rom kissing Yaiba on his neck and sling his hand down his chest also. Yaiba made small moans as this happened to him and played with Rom’s ears, also stroking them tenderly and smiling when he heard a deep throated purr when he stroked it just the right way.

            Rom went up to kiss him feverishly once more while untying the bath robe Yaiba had on then moved downward towards his lower regions. Yaiba chuckled as he felt Rom’s tongue lick his tattoo and navel, two of his most sensitive areas on his body that were ticklish. Rom got to his crotch, he kissed the tip of Yaiba’s penis, then began to lick it slowly. Yaiba’s ears stood up and then he let out a low moan, whispering Rom’s name. His tail twitched a bit as Rom nipped on his shaft while giving him a warning glance to not rush him. Yaiba pouted while glancing away, but on the inside he was giddy in the way that Rom looked at him. Another side of him that Rom had yet to see.

            Rom’s hands moved down to Yaiba’s thighs and caressed them. He swirled his tongue around the tip then descended on Yaiba’s shaft. Yaiba moaned Rom’s name once he felt his shaft in Rom’s hot mouth. He gripped on the comforter and sighed in pleasure as Rom continued to caress his thighs while opening them a little bit more. Rom pulled away after a few bobs and then nipped one of his testes then sucked on it. Yaiba hissed a bit and bit his finger. “Please Rom…I’ll come soon if you keep doing that.” Yaiba said as Rom stroked him and continued as if he didn’t hear him at all. He huffed, but it turned into a yipped when he felt a tongue go near his hole. ‘Finally!!’ he thought to himself.

            Rom glanced towards Yaiba for a moment then continued, his tongue pressing at hole gently at fist then going to nipping his inner thigh. He did this two more times and Yaiba let out a whine. He looked to Yaiba and tilted his head. “Yes?”

            “Stop teasing…please.” Yaiba said feeling the tongue back where he wanted it, but Rom pulled away and grinned.

            “Being a bit impatient aren’t we? Should I stop? Should I continue? What do you want me to do?” He asked grinning, rubbing one of Yaiba’s legs and leaning up to his face. Yaiba’s nose scrunched up at his questions and then blushed, knowing that he had to vocally say what he was thinking, but he didn’t really want to.

            “You were the one…who wanted to try this out first! Please…continue I won’t rush anymore I promise.” He said nuzzling up to Rom’s neck and kissing it. He pulled back to kiss Rom on the lips feverishly. His tail swishing in excitement. “Please…continue daddy.” He said with a blush on his cheeks.

            Rom stopped and looked at Rom, he tightened his fist in the comforter and then glared at Yaiba. “Oi…give me a break. I don’t need you calling me that.” He said sighing, but then went back down between Yaiba’s legs then placed Yaiba’s legs over his shoulders. This time he licked the entrance with a good amount of force. Yaiba inhaled sharply and bit his lip when feeling it more than once. He arched his back when he felt the tongue go into his hole and Rom’s hand stroking his erection. He gasped and squirmed, it feeling a bit weird, but he liked the feeling. He just…wanted “m-more…” He whispered, not knowing that he said that last part out loud.

            Rom pulled away and then leaned up to the pillows, getting the lube, this time flavored, and applied some to his fingers, his answer to Yaiba’s request. He went back to licking, but then entered one finger, loving Yaiba’s slight purr. He wiggled his hips a bit, cuing rom to put more. Rom chuckled and put the second finger in to his entrance. While thrusting his fingers in and out, he went up to suck on Yaiba’s Shaft once more, almost swallowing it whole and loved the moans that Yaiba was releasing. His back was arched and his legs were trembling in pleasure. He moved from his shaft then removed his fingers, widening the hole and thrusting his tongue inside.

            Yaiba moaned then bit his finger and reached with his free hand to stroke himself, but Rom stopped him and put his arm to the side. He tried to pull his hand, but Rom held it firmly and he whimpered. He squirmed a bit as Rom’s tongue thrusted a bit faster and swirled around a bit. Yaiba gasped and shook his head, not wanting to come as soon as it was coming. “R-Rom p-please stop. I’m going to come. Please…” he said gasping and closing his thighs around Rom’s head and hitting climax.

            Rom pulled away, licking his lips while glancing down at the sight of Yaiba’s semen in his belly and his face flushed in red, not only the face but his shoulders as well. He grinned and then got more lube, taking off his towel and lubing up his penis. He looked down at Yaiba panting and then placed his erection near his entrance, he himself panting in excitement. He applied more lube to the entrance and then entering slowly.

            Yaiba gasped then let out a moan, feeling Rom’s thick penis enter him. He shook his head and looked away. “I-I just came…W-wait just a bit...ahh!” He said then moaned. He didn’t care anymore, Rom was doing what he wanted him to do. He moaned Rom’s name and reached up to pull Rom into a kiss, which he gladly returned intensely. Rom’s thrust were drawn out, but thrust were strong and almost hard. Yaiba pulled away from the kiss and placed his hands on Rom’s back, gripping it with his nails.

            “More Rom. Please faster…f-faster…” Yaiba pleaded and almost sobbed when Rom acted upon his wish for the third time. He grinned and almost giggled in pleasure, raking his fingers down his back slowly.

            Rom grunted while going faster. His thrust still having the power from before and he smirked when he heard Yaiba giggle. He loved when the man laughed, it gave him more pleasure that Yaiba was enjoying it. He hissed with the scratches being formed on his back, but continued, gaing a bit of pleasure from them also. His thrust became a bit erratic and slow. He reached between Yaiba and felt his shaft at full attention. He stroked it as he leaned back a bit to position his hips to hit Yaiba’s prostate. When he did, Yaiba let out a cry that sounded like he was in pain. Rom looked down and saw Yaiba with the same grin on his face, but tears of pleasure were in his face. He was definitely enjoying it. Rom stopped his thrust and smirked when Yaiba’s smile dropped almost immediately and he blinked and tried to glance at him.

            “W-Hy…No…no shtap…I want…give…” he said almost in a whiny tone. Rom leaned down and thrusted hard and quickly back into his prostate. Yaiba threw his head back and arched his back up. The strokes on his penis was going to make him come for a second time. He tried to tell Rom, but his words were beginning to sound like gibberish.

He was suddenly then flipped onto his stomach and the thrusting continued. He yelped and smiled, placing his face in a pillow and moaning. Rom’s strokes on his shaft continuing and he couldn’t hold back any more. “Ro…m. C-Come…Coming. I…oh god. R-Rom oh my fucking!” he said, voice increasing as he climaxed and shivered. Rom grunted and bit on the back of his nape. Yaiba let out another loud cry in pleasure as he felt that and Rom’s semen flow into him. He trembled and let out a few more chuckles as Rome thrusted a few more times into his hole. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, feeling that he drooled a bit, but he could not bring himself to care right now. He grunted when Rom dropped onto him and looked at Rom. His face had sweat dripping and he was panting himself. Yaiba smiled lovingly at rom and he chuckled.

Rom looked up and grinned himself. He leaned in to kiss him and touched Yaiba’s nape. He didn’t feel blood, but he felt the indentions that his teeth made. He was pleased with his work, even if Yaiba may get a bit peeved at trying to hide it. He gave Yaiba a peck once more then pulled out of his butt slowly. He heard Yaiba moan softly and he sighed. Rolling to the side to look at Yaiba for a moment. “Well…we’ll need to clean ourselves again now huh?” he said laughing a bit even when Yaiba turned his head away. He leaned in to Yaiba’s neck and kissed it tenderly. “I love you…”

Yaiba’s neck was red, but he nodded his head. “I love you too.” He said while feeling Rom pull him in to cuddle. He smiled at the warmth and then placed his hands on top of Rom’ arms. He seriously loved being held in these arms.

“Yaiba…” Rom asked while snuggling his face into Yaiba’s neck. Yaiba made a noise as an answer. “You can tell me more about that government you were talking about earlier…”

Yaiba turned to look at him and Rom could have sworn he saw Yaiba’s eyes sparkle with excitement. “I can’t believe you stil remembered. Well, they…had…uh…” Yaiba began, but then he looked at Rom with a shy, yet embarrassed look. “I don’t…remember.” He looked away as Rom let out a laugh and held him closer. Yaiba smiled and snuggled into him. He just loved to spend this moment with Rom, he would tell him at a later time, but now was cuddle time.  

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this because I misheard a friend saying "eat ass" when they said "le gasp."  
> I started this at 2 am I think...or maybe one.  
> It's 6 pages double spaced. o u o; 
> 
> but woo! First Show By Rock fic! First fic in forever! First fic on here!  
> I am...pleased. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you very much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
